furry_legionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Awards Description and Criteria
AWARDS: Description and Criteria Each category of awards is listed in Order of Precedence. Ribbon Awards Order of the Bronze Torch 3rd Class- Awarded for devotion, valor and service in the FIDO. Recipient must have attended at least one (1) Furry Convention to receive this award. Award can only be issued with unanimous decision of the FIDO Administrators. This award is the highest precedent ribbon award in the FIDO. Award criteria order date 11/7/18 F-1-1 Order of the Blood Gryphon 3rd Class- Awarded for excellence in service in a Field Campaign (convention, meet of over 50 attendees) where the recipient has represented the FIDO, and has received a wound in addition to excellence in the field. Award can only be issued with unanimous decision of the FIDO Administrators. Award criteria order date 11/7/18 F-1-2 Steel Paw of Valor 3rd Class- Issued for general excellence in combination with long service. Can also be issued for acts of valor that do not rate an Order of the Bronze Torch. Award can only be issued with unanimous decision of the FIDO Administrators. Award criteria order date 11/7/18 F-1-3 Order of the Crimson Wolf 2nd Class- Awarded for excellence in service in a Field Campaign (convention, meet of over 50 attendees) where the recipient has represented the FIDO. May only be issued to Combat Arms personnel (infantry, armor, paratroopers, special forces, etc). Award can only be issued with unanimous decision of the FIDO Administrators. Award criteria order date 11/7/18 F-1-4 Order of the White Rose- Awarded to medical personnel (doctors, medics, nurses, convention medical staff, etc) for outstanding conduct in providing aid to FIDO members. May only be issued to Medical Support roles (personnel authorized for white shoulder cord) for medical services. Award can only be issued with unanimous decision of the FIDO Administrators. Award criteria order date 11/7/18 F-1-4 Order of the Lion Vert, 2nd Class- Awarded for excellence in service in a Field Campaign (convention, meet of over 50 attendees) where the recipient has represented the FIDO. May only be issued to non-combat roles (supply, engineers, medical, diplomatic, etc). This is the lowest precedent award in the Orders Category. Award can only be issued with unanimous decision of the FIDO Administrators. Award criteria order date 11/7/18 F-1-5 East-West Ribbon- Awarded for participating in two or more large Campaigns (any Furry Convention) in one year, where at least one Campaign is on each coast of the US, or one convention in the US and one is international, and having good conduct at these Campaigns (not getting in trouble with convention staff). This award is a unique award between Orders and Campaign awards. F-2-0 Anthrocon Campaign Service- Issued for attending Anthrocon. This award is the highest precedence in the campaign awards category. F-2-1 Midwest Furfest Campaign Service- Issued for attending MFF F-2-2 Biggest Little Fur Con Campaign Service- Issued for attending BLFC F-2-3 Furry Weekend Atlanta Campaign Service- Issued for attending FWA F-2-4 Further Confusion Campaign Service- Issued for attending FC F-2-5 Eurofurence Campaign Service- Issued for attending EF. F-2-6 Camp Feral Campaign Service- Issued for attending Camp Feral. If the recipient was a member of convention staff, a bronze arrowhead device is authorized for wear with this ribbon. F-2-7 General Furry Activities Ribbon- Awarded for attending any conventions not listed above, or any furry meetup of 50+ attendees. F-2-8 '--Silver “Honor” Device-- Recipients of Convention Campaign awards that have been a guest of honor at a convention may add a silver “Honor” device to the ribbon for that convention.' '--Silver Compass Device-- Recipients of Convention Campaign awards that have travelled internationally for a convention may add a silver compass device to the ribbon for that convention. ' Commendation Ribbon- Issued for general good conduct, participation and contribution to the group. This award is the highest in the merit awards category. May only be awarded by 2/3rds majority vote of FIDO administrators. Award criteria order date 11/7/18 F-3-1 Good Conduct Ribbon- Awarded for participation in a furry convention and not getting in trouble with convention staff. May be approved by any FIDO administrator as long as a witness to conduct can be provided. Award criteria order date 11/7/18 F-3-2 Meritorious Action Ribbon- Awarded for any key contribution to the group. This award is the lowest in the merit awards category. May only be awarded by 2/3rds majority vote of FIDO administrators. Award criteria order date 11/7/18 F-3-3 Convention Staff Ribbon- Awarded to staff members of furry conventions. This is the highest award in the “other” category. F-4-1 Convention Volunteer Ribbon- Awarded to volunteers that give 4+ hours of volunteer service at a furry convention F-4-2 Community Service Ribbon- Awarded to FIDO Members for community service in the following tiers: 10+ hours- Ribbon 25+ hours- Ribbon+Bronze Oak Leaf 50+ hours- Ribbon+Silver Oak Leaf 100+ hours- Ribbon+Gold Oak Leaf 200+ hours-Ribbon+Gold “Honor” Bar ''' '''F-4-3 Basic Pilot Training- Awarded to Pilots in the FIDO F-4-4 Flak Artillery Training- Awarded to Flak gunners F-4-5 Basic Artillery Training- Awarded to artillerymen F-4-6 First Aid Training- Awarded to medics. Also awarded to anyone with valid first aid training credentials F-4-7 Fandom Long Service Award- Awarded for long service in the furry fandom. Over 10 years in fandom merits a bronze hourglass device. Can only be issued to enlisted personnel. Officers are ineligible. F-4-8 Reserve Officers Training Ribbon- Awarded to reserve and honorary officers F-4-9 Personal Appearance award- Awarded to enlisted personnel with a high standard of personal appearance with their uniform. This is the lowest award in the “other” category. Issued by any FIDO administrator. F-4-10 Wound Stripe- Worn on the right hand pocket flap through the buttonhole. Awarded for sustaining an injury at a furry fandom event that requires attention from event staff or medic(s). A silver “pip” star can be worn to indicate multiple wounds taken '--GENERAL RIBBON DEVICES--' Bronze oak leaf- 2-4 issues of a single award Silver oak leaf- 5-9 issues of a single award Gold oak leaf- 10+ issues of a single award